Roommates
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Little George is sick, so Molly Weasley makes Fred sleep in Percy's room until he's better. What will Percy and Fred think of this?


~I was thinking about my other story _Dancing with the unexpected_ when I thought of this. It's just a lot of brotherly love.~

Fred and George - 8 years old

Percy - 10 years old

Warnings: This story contains tons and tons of brotherly love. May cause you too Aw. Read at your own risk.

Molly was sitting in the living room knitting the muggle way when she decided she to make some tea. She walked into the kitchen where her children were eating breakfast. She made the tea and poured her a cup when George leaned over his chair threw up.

"Oh, love!" She picked him up. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

George didn't answer instead he put his head down and let out a small groan. Molly rested her hand against his forehead. He was burning up.

"I'm going to give him a bath." She told the rest of her children.

"I'll clean everything up mom." Bill said.

"Thank you so much dear." Molly she smiled at him before she took George upstairs and gave him a bath and tucked him in bed. She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, mummy."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll be back in a few minuets to check up on you." Molly walked downstairs. Bill was just finishing up scrubbing the floor. He got up and washed his hands. Molly went and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much, dear."

Bill smiled. "No problem mom. Everyone else is out side playing. Except Percy, he's up in his room reading. And Fred is in living room. He's upset. It's most likely about George. He won't talk to me."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him. Go out and play." Bill nodded and ran outside.

Molly walked into the living room. Fred was sitting on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. Molly sat down beside him and rested a hand on his back.

"Hey, sweetie. Bill said you were upset."

Fred looked up with tears streaming down his face. "Is George going to die, mommy?"

Molly instantly put her arms around him. "No! Of course not. He is just feeling under the weather. He'll be better in a few days."

Fred sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course dear. And I'm afraid you cannot stay in your room while George is sick."

"But. . . "

"No buts, I will not have you sick as well."

Fred sighed. "Okay."

Molly smiled sadly before walking over to the foot of the stairs.

"Percy, I need to speak with you, dear." She called upstairs.

A few moments later Percy came walking down the stairs. "What is it mum?"

"Fred is going to stay with you in your room until George gets better so he doesn't get sick as well."

Percy was angry and he made it clear. "What? No way! He is nothing but a trouble maker! I can't stand him! All he will do is cause me trouble!"

Percy was the loner of the family. He never played with the other children. Instead he stayed cooped up in his room reading and studying. If he had to pick his least favorite siblings it would Fred and George. Sure he loved them, they were his brothers after all, but played so many tricks on him. They annoyed him to no end.

"Percy! Don't raise your voice to me! And be nice to your brother! He is going to stay with you. It will only be for a few days."

Percy knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he gave up. "Fine."

"Good. Now Fred go get some of your things and put them into Percy's room. Try not to disturb George."

Fred hopped off the couch. "Yes, mum."

He stopped at Percy's side on his way to the stairs. And he whispered to Percy, "I'm sorry I'm not a good brother, Perc. I'll be good. I promise. Don't hate me, please." With that said he walked up to his and George's room. Percy's expression softened. Guilt began to seep into Percy's entire being.

He felt like a total arse hearing his little brother say that. Percy went up to his room. A few minuetes later there was a knock on the door. Percy went to open it. Fred was there standing in the doorway a small suit case.

Percy grinned sadly. "Come in Fredrick."

Fred trudged into the room. There were books piled up everywhere. And on Percy's desk was about a thousand papers. Percy gently took Fred's bag and set it down on his bed.

"Well, make yourself at home." Fred nodded. And Percy sighed.

He knelt down in front of Fred and rested his hands gently on Fred's arms. "Listen, I'm sorry about the stuff I said. I didn't mean it."

Fred looked up and smiled. He threw his arms around Percy's neck. Percy was taken aback at this. He never hugged anyone. And noone never hugged him. Once in a while he would let his mother hug him. But not very often. Percy hesitantly put his arms around his little brother. Fred released him. "I'll be good Percy. I'll do whatever you say."

"Alright, good." Percy nodded.

That night:

Percy had pulled out a cot for Fred to sleep on. Percy asked Fred if he wanted sleep in his bed, but Fred assured him that he was fine with the cot. Everyone was asleep now. Fred tossed and turned his sleep. He screamed, but didn't wake from his nightmare. Fred's scream startled Percy awake. He got up and walked across the room to his little brother and gently shook him awake. "Fredrick, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up." He whispered. Fred sat up quickly, breathing hard and his little body was shaking.

He broke out into sobs. Percy, not into mushy stuff, didn't know what to do. "I'll go get mum." He turned to leave, but Fred grabbed his arm. "NO! I don't want her. I want you." Percy sat down on the edge of the cot and Fred sat in his lap. Percy wrapped his arms around his brother's small form.

"Um. . . do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?"

Fred wiped his eyes, but more tears came. "G - George, he died and everyone s-said that that they wished it was me that died instead. And you hated me. Everyone did, but you hated me the most. And you wouldn't t-talk to me anymore unless you were y-yelling at me. Is that going to happen?"

Percy's heart broke hearing this. How could his little brother think such a horrible thing?

"Fredrick. George is just fine. He's sleeping right down the hall and he's not going to die. And I couldn't ever in a million years hate you." Percy wiped Fred's tears away.

"Promise? Even if I ripped one of your books?" Fred asked with fear in his eyes, because he had already ripped a page in one of Percy's books. He had hidden it underneath the older Weasely's bed so Percy couldn't find it.

Percy chuckled. "Even if you burned them all to ashes I wouldn't hate you. They are just possessions. They can be easily replaced, but you're my little brother. Where could I ever get another Fredrick Weasley? I love you."

Fred looked up at Percy in shock. Percy never said 'I love you' to anyone.

"I love you too, Perc. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course. Come on." Fred got off of Percy and walked over to his brother's bed. He got in and laid in the bed. Percy got in right behind him. He wrapped his arms around his little brother once more. Fred laid his head against Percy's shoulder. The two brothers fell asleep.

The next morning Molly checked on George. He still had a fever. She then went to check on the rest of her babies. She checked on Percy and Fred next to make sure they hadn't kill one another. She quietly opened Percy's bedroom door and peeked in. Molly smiled at her sons. Their arms wrapped around each other, both in a deep sleep. She gently closed the door and walked downstairs to make breakfast. For the next few days Fred and Percy spent time together while poor George was still sick. Percy read books to Fred, and taught him about extraordinary creatures, and magic. Percy actually really enjoyed himself and he knew Fred did too.

"You know, " Percy said one day while reading to Fred. "You're cool to be around. I mean for a trouble maker trickster." Fred smiled.

"You're not so bad either. For a book worm nerd."

Percy set the book down on his lap and put Fred into a head lock. He gave him noogie. "A book worm nerd Eh?"

Fred giggled. "Ow! Stop it Perc."

They laughed.

Percy's new fear was that when George got better his and Fred's friendship would come to an end. He didn't want that to ever happen. So one day he decided to confront Fred about it. Fred was laying on Percy's bed trying to read one of Percy's huge books. His face scrunched up in confusion. Percy grinned at this. Percy went and sat down on the bed. Fred immediately smiled when he saw his big brother. "Listen Fred, I've been wanting to talk to you about..."

Fred interrupted him. "I wanted to talk to you too."

"Alright then. You first."

Fred sat up. "When Georgie gets better are we still going to be friends?"

Percy chuckled. "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Well? Are we?" Fred's face looked hopeful.

"Yes, I would like to be. I enjoy hanging out with you."

Fred jumped up and down on the bed with glee. "YAY!" At any other time Percy would tell him to stop. But this Percy joined him. At least until their mother yelled at them to stop. They plopped down on the bed.

"Perc, do you promise we'll still be friends?"

"I promise."

They shared a hug.

The next day George had fully recovered. And Fred was so ecstatic. Percy was glad that his little brother wasn't sick anymore, but also a little sad. Fred and George immediately began play and pull pranks on the other siblings. Percy was left alone with his books. That night everyone had gone to bed all except for Percy. He was trying to read. He had grown used to having Fred sleep in his room with him. Percy felt lonely now. His bed seemed way too big and way too cold now.

He suddenly heard a knock on his door.

_That's funny. I thought everyone had gone to bed._ He thought.

"Come in."

Fred soon entered the room with tears streaming down his face. Percy immediately got up and rushed over to him. He got to his knees and laid his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had another b-bad dream," He sobbed. "Can I sleep with you? George is still groggy from being sick."

Percy nodded and lead him over to his bed. Fred crawled in and made himself comfortable. Percy soon joined him. Wrapped in his big brother's arms Fred felt safe and soon fell into a peaceful slumber

Fred and George were twins. They would always be close; very close. They had a special bond. And Fred and Percy always will have a special bond too. They were always there when one needed the other. Percy kept his promise to Fred. Even when he joined the Ministry of Magic years later he had a soft spot for him. And when the rest of the family gave up on him. Fred never did.

~There! It's done! Brotherly love and sweetness. Hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing it.~


End file.
